Face-Off 2000
by ToastySama
Summary: The Gundams are hosting a contest of who's the best of the best when it comes to five person teams.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:  To make this short, none of these characters are mine.  And, I would love to name who some of these characters are owned by, except this fan fic is too random for that.  If you have any groups or characters you would like to pit up against each other, please contact my site at:  Toasty95@yahoo.com.

Face-Off 2000

PROLOUGE 

We are on an island with pine trees and such.  The reason for not mentioning animals is because there are none.  This is an artificial island built by the Gundam Wing pilots for a secret tournament that they are hosting.  Right now, the five boys and Relena Peacecraft are hanging around on some steel bleachers, awaiting the arrival for their guests.

Heero glances down at his watch.  He sees that it is forty-five seconds to 11:00AM, "They're late."

"Ease up on them, Heero, they're normal kids," Duo noted.

Relena laughed, "Definitely, compared to you guys."

"I wish didn't have to host these things or fight on beautiful days like this," Quatre said as he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun.

"I agree, Quatre.  In fact, why are you guys hosting this?"

Duo decided to be the spokesperson at the moment, "Well…," he stood up, "It would just be unfair if we were in this tournament.  Plus, …we lost the bet."

"WHAT BET?"

"NOW, they're late," Trowa interrupted.

"Yeah.  Let's pack up and go back home," Heero motioned quickly.

Quatre quickly sat up and turned to him, "Heero, let's just wait at least five more minutes before we head off, ok?"  Within two minutes they saw seven figures coming from the west.  Five teens, one kid, a lady, and a tiger.

Relena jumped to her feet, "I think I see the first team, now!  Which group could they be?"

"Well, describe them for us."

"There's a large jungle cat-."

"The Ronin Warriors," Trowa interrupted.

"I wonder who the other team is."

Duo smiles, "Take a wild guess."

"Oh.  Shall we tell them the rules now?"

"Nah.  Let's wait for the other team to get here.  Until then, let's catch up."  The Ronins, who were already in their sub-armors, greet the Gundam pilots and introduce themselves to Relena, then introduce Mia and Yuli to the group.

"Now, Duo, what was this bet you were talking about."

Wu Fei covered Duo's mouth with his hand, so that Relena may get a direct answer instead of the usual run around, "Since there were so many five person groups, Heero suggested that we shouldn't compete in the tournament out of fairness.  Duo, as usual, had to be the funny guy and added in his own two scents saying that we could beat them all without lifting a finger.  The other groups got mad at him and challenged him to a coin toss.  If he didn't accept, they would all pound him.  He lost all the coin tosses."

"What do you mean, ALL?"

Trowa informed Relena, "The first one was for funding, then location, then for supplies, then decoration, and lastly who would be hosting."

"I told you we should have taken him out before the third toss was finished," Wu Fei said to Quatre.

"I'm sorry, you guys.  But, I told all of you that this is on me."

Rowen, "Then, how come you guys don't leave and let Quatre and Duo host?"

"Somehow that G-Force team managed to steal our Gundams after we arrived.  They won't come back until they know which team won," said Wu Fei regretfully.

"May I ask, …who ARE our opponents," Cye asked shyly.

"Well, …," Heero glances at his watch, "In sixteen seconds it won't matter.  The only coin toss that Duo won was who made the rules for the tournament."  He nods at Relena.  Relena gets off the bleachers and smiles as she holds up Yuli's hand. 

Relena yells, "And, the winner, due to failure of the other teams arrival are the Ronin Warriors!"  She, then, turns to Trowa and winks.  Trowa picks up what seems to be some type of palm pilot and starts to use the pen to mark the win.  Before he could mark it down, the group hears 'Venus Crescent Smash', and a laser of orange light knocks the pen out of his hand.

"Good shot," Duo stunned.

"Well done, Venus," Sailor Moon cheered.

"Well, she wouldn't had to do that if didn't oversleep, as usual," Sailor Mars growled.

"Or if you wasn't trying to cast away evil spirits," Sailor Moon growled back.  Mercury, and Chibi Moon stood in front of the Gundam pilots, out of breath.

"Please, let us do this.  I hope you didn't mark us out, already."

"Thanks to Venus, you're not," Heero told her.

Trowa, looking over his hand, "Yeah, and thanks to her I almost lost some fingers."  The rest of the scouts, who are already in their sailor outfits, finally ran over.

"Let's get started," Heero takes out and unfolds a piece of computer paper and reads:

This match has been decided to be between the Ronin Warriors (consisting of Ryo, Sage, Cye, Rowen, and Kento accompanied by Mia and Yuli) and the Sailor Scouts (consisting of Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina accompanied by Darien and Rene).  The official teams are to consist of these people and only these people.  There will be no replacements for 'no shows'.  There will also be no 'evening' of teams due to this situation, tardes, illnesses, disabilities, or handicaps due to these differences or differences of experience.  There will be no time outs, so eat, sleep, drink, bathe, and take a $&*t at your own risk.  Fatigue will be a factor in winning this event, since you must live off the land and whatever else you brought to eat with you.  There will be NO use of any outside gadget that is considered 20th century and above; all objects that are considered weapons or gives you any special abilities will be confiscated until a winner is declared.  You do something stupid, like break the rules, our enforcers will clean up the floor with you.

"Your enforcers for today are Wu Fei and Trowa.  And, Wu Fei is already pissed off because he doesn't have his Gundam.  Any Questions?"

"We can't eat at all," Kento asked.

Trowa turns to him, "You can eat as much as you like.  The question is what WILL you eat."

Raye gave the Pilots a sweet smile, "Um…can we take Luna and Artimus with us?"

Quatre smiled back, "Yes, you may."

"You can take your animals with you, use them for distractions, comfort, do whatever you like," Heero told them.

"But, please don't use your animals in battle.  That's from springing a trap to blocking any shots from getting to you.  I believe that's cruelty to them if you do.  And, if you don't follow my advice, you'll have to pay for it."

"What game are we playing," Yuli asked.

The pilots and Relena, "PAINTBALL!"  And, they all smile.

"We would've picked 'capture the flag' the regular way, but we decided that some of you were wussies and needed to toughen up," Duo smirked.

"You only have 50 minutes left before we start.  And, it's a long walk.  So, shall we start," Heero asked.  There were no disagreements.

"Teams, empty your pockets, Wu Fei search the animals, Quatre and Relena collect their personables, and I'LL do the cavity search."  Duo takes out a long latex glove and snaps it on.

"Duo…no cavity searches."

"Aw!"

"The reason why we asked you all to armor up before coming here is so that we are certain that we have the valuables that make you transform."  Quatre takes the yoroi balls from the Ronins, which causes them to lose their armor.  Relena takes the transforming wands away from the scouts and Darien's transforming instrument, causing the same effect to them.  After their pockets had been emptied, it is seen that the Ronins did not posse anything else, but the sailor scouts had plenty.  Relena took the Luna Ball, Pegasus' Bell, silver moon crystal, other various wands, and their communicators.  She almost took the Luna Pen, too, but she did not see the elegant looking pen as a threat.

"Whose pen is this?  Do you want me to hold it for you?"

"It's mine," Serena shouted.  "But, you can hold it…no.  Um, …CAN we hold on to it?"

"Sure, but don't loose it out there, ok?"  Relena throws it to her.

"Thanks," as she tucked it back into her pocket.

"Once you get out there, you may review these profiles and synchronize your watches," Heero said as Relena and Quatre gave each team a circular object and written directions on how to get to their bases.  "You are free to go now, but you may stay and ask questions if you wish."

"What if we don't go to our so called bases?"

Trowa stood up, "Fine with us.  But, it will be hard to win the game without weapons, at least.  You don't have the wear your armor, at your own risk.  I hear that paintballs hurt, but that's what I hear."  The two teams go their separate ways to find their bases.

-----

The Sailor Scouts had quite a jog ahead of them and they arrived at their place with only less than twenty minutes to spare.

"That was quite a hike," Lita let out, as they all sat down, "We've been running all morning."

Amy looks at the circular device, "Let's see how this thing works."  She puts it down and seven individual holographic screens appear in front of them, in circle formation.  (If it's hard to imagine, just think of the ones on Toonami.)  The first image that shows up on them is a mug shot of a blue-eyed Japanese boy with black hair and his stats.  The informant is Trowa.

"This is Ryo of the wildfire," Trowa starts, "His weapons are two katana blades.  He is the unofficial leader of the group and his companion is the white tiger known as White Blaze.  When the boys put their armors' powers together, he becomes the wielder of the armor of Inferno."  The next picture is that of a blonde with his hair over one of his violet colored eyes.

Lita went starry eyed, "Wow.  There's that hotty!  He reminds me of my ex-boyfriend, Kenny."

"This is Sage of the Halo.  His weapon is the long sword, 'no-datchi', which contains a shrunken at the end of its handle.  His attitude is much like the art of Kendo, which he has taken up, quiet and straightforward.  Word of the wise is not to look into his eyes.  The reason why he has one covered is because his glance is paralyzing.  So, if you decide to go head to head with him, don't look at him directly in the face.  He beholds the power of empathy.  He is also the tallest of the Ronins."

"Empa-what," Serena asked.

"Empathy is a psychic ability, similar to telepathy.  Except instead of reading someone's thoughts, you read their emotions.  Some to the point where they can make them their own," Amy explained.  An auburn haired English boy with sea-green eyes appears.

"This is Cye of the Torrent.  His weapon:  mancatcher.  He also posses a knife and a claw which rarely sees action.  He, being the oldest and gentlest of the five warriors, can be assumed to be the most hesitant to fight.  He loves to cook and is the shortest of the Ronins.  Word of the wise is that his attitude is like that of the water he controls."

"What does THAT mean," Raye asked.

"Let me think of that for a while," Luna said.  A picture of a blue haired boy with sapphire eyes appeared.

"This is Rowen of the Strata.  His weapon is a bow and an unlimited supply of arrows.  Loves to watch the stars, read and has the IQ of the equivalent of a thirty-five year old.  The youngest and second tallest of the Ronins.  Word of wise, don't let his looks fool you.  They don't call him the deadliest of the Ronins for nothing.  Being the lightest, fastest, and smartest of the Ronins, he will be a hand full.  And being an archer, he has keen eye sight, hearing, and accuracy."  A picture of an Indigo haired Chinese boy appears.  "This is Kento of Hardrock.  His weapon is a three-sectioned staff.  He is the strongest of the Ronins and loves to eat.  His biggest appetite is his hunger for a fight.  Word of wise is that you don't fight him head on.  He is sometimes seen as the weakest Ronin."  A picture of a woman with brown hair and eyes appear.  "This is Mia.  She is the armor expert.  The knowledge of them has been passed down from many generations.  Even though she can't give the Ronins advice on what to do, she is always of great help when it comes to details."  A picture of a dark chocolate haired boy with light blue eyes appears.  "This is Yuli.  He mistakenly got caught up in the middle of a bad incident and Mia saved him.  From there they had to take care of him since his parents were missing.  He might have started training to protect himself, but other than that, there's nothing special about him.  He has spirit, so never count him out."

Quatre's voice is heard, "You have less than 10 minutes to prepare.  Please synchronize your watches now."  A holographic map pops up in the middle of the screens.  "The area map and were each base is located, is also posted.  Since there are limited weapons and ammo, I suggest that all of you will need to suit up as soon as possible, make suggestions on who you would like to take on, then designate your routes to the enemy base.  There will be ammo on the way.  The map is also marked for places where you can find your ammo.  You are also allowed to take the enemies' ammo, too.  This is an all out war.  You don't have to be nice, even though I prefer to be.  I wish you all good luck."  The outer six screens rotate in a circle, with each opponent on it, showing their profiles, then clips of them in action, which is looped.  A button appears in front of all of them.

Relena's voice, "Press the button to pick your opponent, when their picture floats in front of you.  This cuts out confusion and all choices are final.  The only people who will know your decision are me, your team, and any other person who decides to take a look around your base.

"Hmm…."  Raye asks, "Who do we decide to choose first?"

Mina suggests, "How about Rene?  She could go against Yuli.  That would only be fair.  Besides, they'll probably plan him to go against her.  Plus, Rene's cuteness might stop the kid in his tracks."

"HER!  Why not me?  I have a pesky little brother, so I wouldn't hesitate to shoot," Serena being agitated.

"Bad idea, Serena," Raye grumbled.  "Mina's idea makes sense, plus, you might trip over your hair in the process.  We have to pit you against someone you can't goof up, on."

"Well, let's take a vote," Lita advised.  "All of those for Serena to go against Yuli?"  Only Serena held up her hand.  "Those who oppose?"  Everyone except Luna, Artimus, and Amy voted on it.  "It's final.  Choose him, Rene."  Rene presses the button and the hologram becomes a darker shade with Rene's picture below Yuli's.  "Now, that that's done.  Let me go against that blonde hotty."  Everyone suddenly notices a selection sound and two darkened pictures.  "ALRIGHT!  Who chose him without even stating their objection?!"

"I did," Darien said.  "I noticed that just about all of you where drooling over his pic instead of listening to what Trowa had to say about him.  I'm sorry if you think me cutting ahead of you was wrong, Lita, but its for the better of the group.

Artimus walked to Lita, "That's right Lita.  Out of the three possibilities of having abilities greater, equal, less than the other team, in the odds of 2/3 we'll lose because we don't have strategy.

"Besides, I think you would be put to better use if you can use your cooking skills to trick Kento.  Did you bring extra food with you?"

"Always do," Lita replied.  "I see your point."  She, then, pressed the button when Kento's profile passed over it.  "Who's next?"

"Well, …there's only Ryo, Cye, Rowen, and Mia left," Luna reminded them.

"I'll take Ryo."  Mina smiles, "After all he must think he's pretty hot stuff."

"Are you sure, Mina," Amy asked.  "I would rather you take on Rowen because your attacks are extremely accurate and that's important when fighting someone like him."

"I know that it will be a good match up.  But, I'll have to pass up that chance.  I'm just hopping that Ryo's as cocky as I am and doesn't fight as well or move as fast."

"I get you.  Any oppositions?"  There were none, so Mina chose Ryo.

"Heads up guys," Artimus yelled, "We're running out of time!  The rest of you suit up while Amy, Serena, and Ray make their decisions."  The rest got up to suit up.

Serena held her finger over the button, "I'm going up against Rowen!"  Ray slapped her hand away before Serena could press it.

"What are you thinking?!"

"I'm always at my best when fighting the toughest opponents.  I save the world when everything depends on the victory."

"Yeah, Serena.  But, since he's the fastest of everyone here, he'll come up here like a bullet!  You're gonna be the first one to go if you think you can take him alone."

"Then, what do you suggest?"

"Go against, Mia.  None of them would expect that and she's the second weakest.  Easy kill, right?"

"Ok."  Serena presses the button.  "But, only because of what Darien said about doing what's best for the team."  She gets up and goes with the rest of the group.

"I'll go after Rowen, Amy."

"But, but-."

"Both you and Cye are alike, when it comes to fighting.  So, you two will have a fighting chance.  Plus, I hope that my senses are fast enough to tell when he's about to make a move."  Amy nods and the two girls chose their opponents and join the rest of the girls.

"What do we have?"

"Depending on the range of the gun determines how many rounds we have," Darien noted.  "Like this bazooka type one has one set of rounds.  Enough to make 6 shots.  Short ranged guns have the most.  We have a rapid-fire gun.  But, the map shows that there are two more along with a spray gun, which should have plenty of ammo."

"Then, let's choose based on opponents, shall we?"

Luna jumped on the counter, "Serena!  What did Relena give back to you?"

"Nothing much.  Just the Luna Pen."

"Quick!  Give it to Mina!"  Serena throws it at Mina, who catches it.

"Why?  No disguises will help us.  And, even if we did disguise ourselves, we would have to keep the same features and remain human.  They'll know who they're fighting.  And no more than the original group we met up with are here."

"Mina.  Hold the pen up in the air and yell 'Luna Pen Power' and tell it what you would like to look like."

"Oh.  I got you, Luna," Mina winked and held it up in the air.  "LUNA PEN POWER!  Make me look like Serena!"  As soon as the transformation was done, Mina's hair style and clothing looked exactly like Serena's."

Lita groaned, "Luna, we could've done that by hand, ourselves to her."

"Yes," Luna nodded, "But, her hair is no where as long as Serena's.  So, they might notice the trick.  Besides, this is faster."

"I get it," Serena grinned, "The ole switch-a-roo, right?"  She took the pen back and held it in the air."

"WAIT!  They'll know that Mina is naturally a better adversary than you.  They wouldn't expect you to fight as good as her.  Which is the best reason you stay you and she becomes you.  Element of surprise."

"Ok, Luna," as she puts the pen away.

-----

It did not take the Ronins too long to get to their destination, since all of them were still in top form and fully recovered, after defeating the Dynasty.  And, Yuli and Mia were hitching a ride on White Blaze.  Once inside, Kento put the circular object on the table, but nothing happened.  Sage pointed at it and coughed.  Kento looked at it and in big letters it said "this side down".  He turned it over and they received the same display, as the Sailor Scouts will soon see.

"This is the leader of the Sailor Scouts," Wu Fei's voice sounded, "Sailor Moon.  Serena, being one of the youngest, had the most trouble excepting her destiny of having the universe weighed on her shoulders.  She is slow when it comes to battle because she does not have efficient moves.  But, all in all, her guts are as strong as her desire for food.  And, 97% of the time, the enemy can't be beaten without her."  The picture of the long blonde haired, blue eyed girl with pigtails that forms into balls on either side of her head, disappears for a girl with blue hair and blue eyes.  "The sweet shy girl, named Amy, is Sailor Mercury.  Even though she is the youngest of the girls, she is also the smartest.  The rest of the girls go to her for advice when a straight out attack isn't enough for the situation."  A girl with long raven colored hair and brown eyes appears.  "Raye, being the fiery Sailor Mars, is the most independent of the Sailor Scouts.  Having the right balance of attributes, training, and the ability to contact spirits, she earns her keep being the best technical fighter of the group."  A girl with brown wavy hair, in a ponytail and green eyes appear.  "Known as Sailor Jupiter, Lita is the toughest of the group.  She gets into a lot of trouble winning fights against the boys, so never go easy on her.  Even though she could possibly take out an army on her own, she enjoys peaceful hobbies like cooking."  Another blonde with long hair and blue eyes appears, on the screens.  "Sailor Venus was the last to be found, but the first to discover her powers.  Somehow she took it on the road, becoming the TV-slash-movie star hero Sailor V.  Although she has the highest hit rate of the Sailor Scouts, she still remains to be as ditzy as Serena and maybe even the clumsier of the two."  A black haired male appears with brown eyes.  "Darien is known as Tuxedo mask, the Moon Light Knight, and Prince Darien.  Trowa, he has more of an identity crisis than you do."

"I know.  But, at least I don't parade around, being nothing more than a human shield," Trowa asides.

"Very true.  He has just as accurate aim as Sailor V and can use his cane to extend to hit you.  If you get too close or out of reach he'll throw a rose at you."  Laughter from Duo, Heero, and Trowa could be heard in the background.  Wu Fei sighs, "Rene is the daughter of Prince Darien and Princess Serena.  She comes back and forth between her time and the past, our present, for several odd reasons."

"You have less than 30 minutes to prepare," Quatre said.

They sat in silence for only a few seconds until Sage, unexpectedly spoke out, "I'm going for Raye."

"You're not going to flirt with her, are you, Sage," Kento whined.

"No.  She should know a lot of arts, like I do.  We're very similar.  I think it would be unfair for me to let any of you fight against her without the proper knowledge."

"Well, if that's how you feel, Sage,…," Ryo giving him the same shocked stare that everyone else was.  He looked around the room and saw no opposition upon anyone's face.  He, then pressed the button.

"I guess I'll go up against Amy," Cye said.

"No, Cye," Rowen objected.

"Well, if you want to fight her, then go right-."

"No.  Mia should go against her."

"Me," Mia surprised by the suggestion.

"We know you Mia.  You're tougher then those Sailor Scouts.  It'll be a piece of cake of a fight."  He turned to Cye, "I want you to go up against Serena."

"What?"  Everyone else yelled.

"When you put your mind to it, your power's awesome.  She's at her toughest when the pressure is on and so are you.  I'm as shocked about this decision as all of you, but I'm putting all of my faith into this one.  But, I'm asking you to do this, you don't have to do it."

"Rowen's right, Cye," Ryo quickly spook up, "I know you never wanted to be the leader because you're a 'do it for the team' type of guy.  But, when the heat is blazing, you're…there's no words to describe it Cye.  I guess, I mean that you were born to lead."

Cye looked like he was about to show his objection in tears and hung his head, "Give me a while to think about it, guys?"

"Okay, Cye," as Ryo rubbed his back.

"I'll do it, Rowen," Mia said, to get back to the subject at hand.  "I'll fight Amy."

"Ok.  Yuli should attack Mina," Rowen suggested.

"Why," asked Sage.

"She's a big star and loves children.  She'll be confused on what to do if Yuli happens to run up, asking for her autograph.  She'll be full of herself."

"I'll do anything you guys ask.  Even go after that big mean Darien!"

Ryo smiled, "Then go for it little guy.  But, travel with Mia, the two of you will be safer if you both work together."  They both smiled and entered their selections.  "That leaves us with Serena, Lita, Darien, and Rene."

"Kento, go after Darien," Ryo ordered.  "He's so protective over them that he won't expect anyone attacking him from behind.  Especially you, since you like the action head to head."

"Nice plan, Ryo.  You're really rubbing off on him, Rowen," Kento grinned and pressed the button.

"Cye, if you don't want to do it, we'll give you, Rene, ok?  Cye?"  Cye gave no response.

"I know can easily get Serena since she's not too light on her toes.  And, don't worry, I won't underestimate her.  But, I'll take on Lita, if you think she's too tough."  During their conversation, they hear a beep, indicating that Cye confirmed who he would go up against, since the three of them were left.

"Nah, Rowen," as Ryo took a quick glance down, "I'll take her," as he pushed the button.

"Alright, then I have-HEY!"  Rowen pressed the button on Rene.  Everyone quickly looks at the profiles to see that Cye chose to go after Serena after all.  They all looked up to see Cye's eyes flickering like stormy water, his face set like stone, and his finger turning red because he hadn't let up on the button yet.

------------------------------------------------

How does this  look like?  In the big loop its:

Rene -Yuli -Mina -Ryo -Lita -Kento -Darrien -Sage -Raye -Rowen

In the squared circle its:

Serena-Mia-Amy-Cye

Who's gonna win?  You decide!  Mail me at Toasty95@hotmail.com every vote is a good one.  And, you'd like, also tell me who should win certain battles.


	2. Who's gonna win? The Ronin Warriors or ...

Disclaimer: None of these poor souls are mine.

Bracket 1: round 1 

"Yes, this will be a very interesting first battle," smiled Relena.

Duo looks at a computer screen and turns on his headset, "And, let the battle begin in…5…4…3…2…1...."  At the end of his count down loud buzzers go off all over the forest, echoing off of everything.

"WAIT!  We haven't come up with a battle plan yet," Serena yells into her headset.

Gundams' reply, "Too bad."

"Amy!  What should we do?"

"Well, we can't go out there without a plan, so we're going to have to keep close and plan it as we go," Amy suggested.

"Well, one thing is for sure.  Lita, start cooking up your plan.  Mina, meet up with Ryo at the center this island."

Lita and Mina, "Right!"  Lita hits some rocks together and starts a fire, while Mina disappears among the trees and shrubs.

"Well, having Mina start off was a good move, Serena.  We all know that she can beat their center charger."

Darien runs over with a pale of water, "No, Lita," as he throws it onto her fire and cooking.

"What the hell you did that for, Darien," Lita shouted at him.

"That fire will give away where our base is!"

Lita gasped, "Oh, no, that's right."

"Yes," Amy nodded, "And throwing water on top of it made it worse.  The vapors from the smoke are thicker now, so they'll really know where the base is."

"Don't just sit there!  Stir out the fire!  Amy, we're wasting time here.  We have to start going now, if we're going to capture that flag, Serena," Raye commanded.

Serena toughened up, "Come on.  Artimis, stay and supervise Darien and Lita while the rest of us go ahead."

"Well, the game has begun," Cye yelled, over the sirens that are going off, after Duo's count down.  Ryo looked back at their flag, which was white with his yoroi ball of virtue on it.

He turned back to his team as the sirens stopped, "Rowen?  Do you think you could tell us what's going on from the top of that mountain?"

"Get to the top of the mountain?  Yes.  Tell you what's happening from it?  Maybe not, our radio range is limited.  Do you mind if Cye comes with me?  There's ocean near by."

"Knock yourself out.  Mia, Yuli, do you think you can booby trap the base?"

"Are you sure," asked Mia, "What if we want to come back?"

"Booby trap it so that YOU TWO can come back.  The rest of us won't unless we die.  Kento follow me in the trees.  Sage-."

"I'll do as I please," Sage said as he passed by Ryo.  Ryo turned to ask about his attitude, but as he spun around the older teen was gone.

"Where did he go?"  He turned back around to see that Rowen and Cye were gone, too, when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on, Ryo.  Let's kick some Sailor girl prissy hinnies!"  Ryo gives him a strange look.  "What?  What did I say?"  Ryo smiles and laughs at Kento, as he turns to the center of the island, and runs off.  "Hey!  Wait up!"

Quatre smiles at the camera, "What we didn't tell you is that each team only have three radios between the each of them.  The Ronins's communication line are between Ryo, Rowen, and Mia, while the Scouts' are kept connected with Serena, Amy, and Mina."

"Can't we use their Japanese names?"

"No, Duo," Heero grumbled at him.

"Can I beat them all dead now?"

"Go ahead, Wu Fei."  Wu Fei let's out a triumphant laugh and starts rummaging for weapons.

"But I get the Scouts!  Weak women."  He runs out of the room.

"The Ronins are using red paintballs and the Scouts blue," Relena, continuing commentary, "When the trigger is squeezed, the paint mixes with colored die, thus making their paintballs.  This makes it possible to 'steal' ammo from the other team.

Raye stopped Serena, Rini, Amy, and Luna, "I think this is as far as we go after Mina."

"What do you mean," Serena asked.

"Luna?  Don't you think it's a good time to split up, now?"

"Yes," Luna replied, "It is.  If we don't before we get too close to the center of the island, then one of them might get us."

Raye opens her map and spreads it for all of them to see, "We're close to here," she points.  "Serena?  Do you think you won't be klutzy enough to sprain your ankle or something while you grab the flag?"

"Of course she won't," Rini said while snatching the map.

"OUUUUUUUU, why you little-!"

"I'll be back in a flash!"  She started to run off.

Amy waved, "We're counting on you, Rini!"

"Amy?  Scout out to see if any of them are hiding," Luna commanded.  "If you can, pick them off.  But, if he seems like too much trouble, then we'll try to help out.  Now, let's go."

"Right," the girls in unison before they ran off.  Amy taking the lead.

"Ryo!  I see Serena!"

"You do?"  A hologram screen appears showing Rowen.  And, below him in the corner is the map.

"Yeah.  She's coming straight up the middle.  So, it'll just be you and her.  Hmm?"

"What is it Rowen?"

"It's nothing.  Just something that might become a little situation.  You keep on going.  I'll see you."  The screen disappears, but leaves the map.  "The center, huh?  Well, I'm there."

"Smoke, huh," Kento asked to himself, "Well, where there's smoke, there's fire…or food."  And, being so soon into this competition, I'd say some food before night falls.  Well, …they're not going to see me coming."

"Oh, no!  They STILL didn't put that fire out, yet," Mina thought as she looked back.  I'm almost at the center, but if someone like Rowen gets there before I've even fought Ryo, we'll loose this thing for sure!"

"Phew.  That's it," Mia sighed as she looked back at her trip work.  "Ryo.  How far are you?"

"I'm here, but she's not.  Looks like she's taking her sweet time."

"Well, hide.  Then, get her before she notices you there."

"Ok.  But, will you two be ok?"

Mia smiled while looking upon him.  She admired his heart.  "By the telling of your progress and hearing nothing wrong from Rowen, I'm sure that we'll be safe for the night."

Rowen's face then shows up on the screen, "Get some rest now, Mia.  We don't know how fast they move.  I'll protect you."

"Thanks Rowen.  But, are you sure you can do it without getting caught in our traps?"

"Who says that I'll even let them get that close to you two?"  His screen then disappears.

"Rowen's right, Mia.  Get some rest."  His screen disappears for her, too.

"Come on, Yuli.  Off to bed."

"NOW?"

"Yes.  Nothing's going to happen for a long time."

"It's out," Artimis said with a sigh of relief.  "Hey, Darien.  Let's go out together."

"Huh?  I thought safety in numbers would be better."

"We have no choice.  I'm thinking that maybe those Gundam pilots made this game to be easier than I think it is."

"What are you talking about, Artimis," Lita asked as she crossed her arms.

"Start up the recording again."  Darien did as told.  A menu came up.  Artimis took a good moment to study it.  "Open the 'F.Y.I' part."  After Darien selected it, Quatra's final notice came up again.

"The area map and were each base is located, is also posted.  Since there are limited weapons and ammo, I suggest that all of you will need to suit up as soon as possible, make suggestions on who you would like to take on, then designate your routes to the enemy base.  There will be ammo on the way.  The map is also marked for places where you can find your ammo.  You are also allowed to take the enemies' ammo, too.  This is an all out war.  You don't have to be nice, even though I prefer to be.  I wish you all good luck."

"There.  Ammo.  If we're going to survive while we're defending the base.  We NEED to find that extra ammo."

"Yeah.  And, those extra weapons too," Darien added.

"How many extra weapons were there, again, Darien," Lita asked.

"Three.  Two supped up ones and a gun with a spray effect."

"Then WHAT are we WAITING for, Artmis!?  You two go and find all of that extra stuff!  When you both get back, dinner will be ready."

"But, you can't make a fire-."

"You mean you're doubting how great of a chef I am?"

"Um, …Artimis, Lita's right.  Time's a wasting."  They both get up and run off.

"He only knows what he wants to.  I guess that's why Serena didn't really care for him at first," Lita thought to herself as she got up.

It was all most after sun set when Rini got 2/3s of the way in.  "Now, where IS this place?  With no light left and all these trees, it makes it difficult to read a map," she said to herself, outloud.  She heard a whishing sound of 'twuck' and fell as she screamed.

Rowen was sitting in a tree far away with an assassin like riffle, "Rule number one of stalking.  Remember, that if you want to get something, you NEVER make a noise."  He smiles, "Then again, it's not much of a kill.  Even Kento could have hit her."

"Ohhhhhhhhh, MAN, am I hungry."  Kento starts to sniff the air, "Food?  As he peaks over the shrubs, he sees a couple of plates worth of food, ready for the eating.  His instant reaction was to run out and grab a plate, but then he bit down on his own hand.  "Keep it together, Kento.  Remember, we're all in a game.  The flag comes first and then I get a feast fit for a king when we win."

"Where are they," Heero asked.

Relena removed her headset, "Rini's just been hit.  I've just given the signal to Trowa to pick her up.  If Ryo would have hesitated, she would've got him instead of passing straight behind him."

"Kento's at the enemy base now," Quatra said.

"You mean Rini's the ONLY  person to be eliminated?"

"That's right," Relena nodded.

"The others are right.  They ARE wussies.  What ARE they doing?"

"Well, Mr. soldier, unlike you, people like me would be dying of starvation by now."

"Hey, Heero.  There's either something wrong or my eyes are deceiving me," Quatra noted.

"What is it?"

"Well, there seems to be a malfunction with Mina's headset.  It won't display her physical image."  They all stare at the 'No Image Available' screen.

"They were all working fine, when Wu Fei and I checked them.  And, we even double checked after one another.  I hope you're not saying that we've made a mistake Quatra."

"Well, I know you wouldn't and there would be no other physical means of external radiation to interfere with the signal.  Even if there was, Ryo's is working fine."

Heero sat down in a chair, in front of a main screen.  "Quatra, give me a physical of her.  If you can't, then dispatch one of the satellite's outside to get a close up of her."

Relena turned as her jaw dropped, "You don't mean the satellite that the 'G-Force' group put in to watch this whole thing."

"That's exactly right, Relena.  What do we care if their précis satellite gets destroyed?  Quatra, use that satellite to get a visual on Mina.  Relena keep track of both the ronins and the senshi in the mean time."

"You're not going to find anything."

"Oh, man.  It is getting way to dark," Mina said between huffs, with her hands on her knees.  "I guess I better find myself a place to sleep soon," she thought to herself.  As her stomach growled, she raised up a little and put her hand against it, "If not anything to eat."  She then started to look around for some cover.  Unknownst to her, the barrel of a gun is peering out of the bushes, moving along with her.

Yes.  Rini was eliminated.  But, stay tuned for the conclusion of this match up.  Who will win?  And, will the Wu Fei get to smack someone like he wanted to?  And, where the heck did Duo go?

How does this  look like?  In the big loop its:

Yuli -Mina -Ryo -Lita -Kento -Darrien -Sage -Raye -Rowen

In the squared circle its:

Serena-Mia-Amy-Cye

Who's gonna win?  You decide!  Mail me at Toasty95@yahoo.com every vote is a good one.  And, you'd like, also tell me who should win certain battles.


End file.
